Rose Lavoie
by beach summer and dreams
Summary: This is the story of Rose Lavoie and the man she loved: Lord Voldemort. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Today most of the wizarding world will be celebrating. Lord Voldemort is finally dead and most are now overjoyed that they can now live in peace. I on the other have no wish to celebrate. Don't get me wrong I was no longer part of the dark side. I had left that path a long time ago. I was even part of the battle at Hogwarts. However there was always a part of me that still loved him. I met Tom Riddle when I was five and I have loved him ever since. Everyone will always remember the monster that terrorized the world, but I will always love him. This is my story, the story of how I met a boy named Tom, together we rose to power and while I grew to love, my love grew to hate.

Chapter 1

When you are five years old things don't really have deep meanings. You don't over complicate things. Everything is simple you were either happy or sad, good or bad. The five year old me swinging on the swings, only saw a good boy that day. My family and I were on vacation from France. My mother was British, but we lived in France with my father. Right now we had come to see my grand-parents. We had come to the park to have a picnic. The grown ups were talking at the picnic, and I had come to play on the swings. I had only been on the swings for a couple minutes when they arrived. About fifty kids and only three adults got off a bus and came to the park. The children ran off in every direction with all their friends, and the adults tried to yell some last minutes rules at them. One little boy was different though. He did not rush off and he seemed to be rather friendless. He had black hair and was a little taller then the other children. He walked over to the sand box and sat down in the corner. I watched him for several minutes, he was making little sand castles and then tearing them down. I decided to go talk to him. So like most five years olds, I walked up to him and said "Hi my name is rose what's yours?" He looked up at me slowly, his eyes were calculating. "Tom" was all he said in reply. I took that as an invitation and sat down.

"So are you here with your school?" I asked him.

"No"

"So why did you come here with all those other kids?"

"There from my orphanage, I'm an orphan" he told me

"Oh, that's not good" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Why do you have a funny accent?"

"I'm from France I come here once every two months" I told him. He had stopped playing with the sand and was watching me now.

"Do you come by boat?"

"Yup, sure do" I said. I felt a little bad because we don't always come by boat. Most of the time we come by port key, but it was true that this time we came by boat.

"I've never been on a boat, I would sure like to someday though."

"One day you will Tom, I promise" I said, "Can I play with you?"

"Ok" So for the rest of the afternoon we played and laughed in the sand. When it was getting late my mother came to get me.

"Come Rose it's time to go" she called

"Bye Tom" I said getting up and wiping the sand from my clothes.

"Goodbye Rose" He got up to and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I like you Tom" I said and smiled. I ran off and took my mother's hand. Looking back I waved and Tom waved back.

"Made a little friend I see" my mother said.

"Yes maman I did, his name is Tom, but I don't think it suits him very well." After that I did not see Tom for another six years.

A/N

Hey everyone I hope you like my idea next chapter is a LOT longer I promise, I already wrote it but I'm hoping for some feedback before I post it.

Thanks for reading!

Beach summer and dreams


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Ally

Chapter 2

"Maman! Maman! Did it come yet?" I yelled rushing into my parent's room.

"Sweetheart it's five in the bloody morning, of course it hasn't come yet. Go back to bed and you can wait for it in the morning."

"But maman what if I don't get in?"

"Of course you'll get in Rose, and even if you don't you can still go to Beaux Batons, they already accepted you"

"But maman-"

"Rose! Enough go back to bed or go wait for your letter I don't care let me sleep!" I left her and went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat on the counter. Then I waited, and waited. Hours later I was still sitting on the counter, but my parents were sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Rose you know I don't like it when you sit on the counter, come have breakfast with your mother and me" my dad said looking up from his eggs. I pouted but came over to the table. I just couldn't stop thinking of Hogwarts. I knew my parents would rather I go to Beaux Batons because it was closer, but all I could see in my mind was Hogwarts. I had never actually seen it but my mother tells me it's beautiful. I want to go, I want to go so badly. I think about which house I would be in all the time. If I was in Ravenclaw, it would be easy to get a job once I graduate, but I might be considered a nerd and that would not be good. If I was in Huffelpuff everyone would like me, but I would most likely become a nobody that everyone forgets. If I was in Gryffindor I would be popular and strong, but I might get over confidant and lose a great deal. Last but not least Slytharin, I know that most people think everyone in Slytharin turns out bad, but my mom knows lots of former Slytharins and there not all mean. I think Slytharin is kind of noble and high class.

I was pulled out of my lovely thoughts, when an owl swooped in the open window and dropped a letter on my bacon. I shrieked and slapped my hands over my eyes.

"Rose! Don't scream like that what is the matter with you?" my father yelled.

"Is it what I think it is?" I asked barley breathing. There was a short silence then, "Yes it is" I screamed again but jumping up and down with joy. I grabbed the letter and ripped it open. I could not believe my eyes, I had been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I sat down and read through the letter. I was so happy I thought I could burst. When I got to the list of books to buy I frowned.

"Oh, I don't think we'll be able to buy some of these books in France" I said.

"Don't worry about that, we'll go do all your shopping in London." My father said

"What do you mean papa?"

"Were going to stay with your grand-parents for the rest of the summer so we can go do all your shopping in Diagon ally." When my dad said this I nearly died I was so happy. I ran strait to my room to pack.

The next day we took a port key to London. My grand-parents lived above a store in Diagon ally. It was always so much fun to look out the windows and see the people walking by. My grand-parents owned the Quidditch store below there apartment. My family and I were big Quidditch fans. I was definitely trying out for my house team when I got to second year. Once we had settled in I grabbed my school list and ran to my parents.

"Can I go shopping on my own? Please, please, please?" I said jumping up and down

"Rose you can't go shopping on your own" my mother said

"Grama can't I go? I'll be good I promise"

"Honey, why don't you let her go? I'm sure she'll be fine and she can be here for supper" My grand-mother volunteered helpfully. I smiled up at my mother hoping she would let me go.

"Oh, alright. Do you have enough money?" she asked

"Yes maman"

"Do you have your list?"

"Of course"

"Do you know your way around?"

"Maman! I'm not a baby I've been here before" I said exasperated.

"Ok then have fun and be carful" She kissed me on the cheek and I was off calling a hasty goodbye back to her and grama. When I got down into the shop it was already bustling with activity. I waved to my grandpa on the way out and step into the street. It mad me a little nervous walking in the street alone. Everyone was taller then me, but I soon forgot my fear as I started my shopping. The first place I went to was the book store. It was right beside grand-mother and grand-fathers shop so I could drop off my stuff before going out again. When I walked in the store a little bell rang and a lady came to assist me. She thought it was interesting to see a young witch such as myself out on her own. I assured her that I was very independent and she helped me find all my books. I rushed back to drop them off before going out again. I read my list as I walked down the street. For the rest of the morning I had a great time finding the things on my list, my quills and parchment, my cauldron and potion ingredients and all kinds of knickknacks. I went home for lunch and told my family all about my day. After lunch I headed back out for the most important things. The street was crowded with people off all ages at this time off day. I headed towards the robe shop. I walked into the store and had to wait several minutes before someone came to assist me.

"Hello dear, what are you looking for today?" a nice lady asked me.

"I'm looking for some school robes, this is going to be my first year." I told her beaming with pride.

"Alright then just come this way and we'll find something that fits you." She led me over to a little platform facing a mirror. I stepped on it and she went to find me some robes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a very pretty girl. I don't mean to sound vain or anything but you couldn't really deny it. My hair was strawberry blond and was cut in a neat bob style around my face. My eyes were a very pale brown and looked a bit golden in the light. The lady came back with several selections and she fitted them and then I was on my way. Next stop was the owlry. Maman had said that I could buy myself any owl I wanted so that we could stay in touch. I took in all the different kinds of owls as I walked through the store. An elderly man came to help me and told me about the different owls. We walked around for quite a bit before I saw her. She was about the size of a full grown man's head and she was jet black. Her eyes wear blood red and looked as if they could slice right through you.

"Ah I see are last magic owl has caught your eye" the storekeeper said

"Magic owl?" I asked

"She has been magically altered to be stronger, faster and have more endurance then regular owls. However I must warn you that this one has quite a temper and her beak is very sharp." I walked over to her perch and looked her in the eye. We stared at each other and slowly I raised a finger to stroke her head. She didn't move a muscle.

"I'll take her" I said still looking into her eyes.

"Then I must also warn you that she is the most expensive owl we have, very pricy." I turned to look at him then.

"Money is not an issue" I said and it wasn't. My father came from a very wealthy pure blood family. My mother's family was also a pure blood family and well off, but not as much as papa. The shopkeeper put my owl in a beautiful wrought iron cage and I left his store. Now it was almost super time but I had one more stop on my list, the most important stop, my wand. I was holding my breath as I opened the door to Olivander's. I was very exited, I had dreamt of getting a wand all my life and now here I was stepping into Olivander's. However, as soon as I stepped into the shop a tall boy with black hair rushed by and my heart stopped. Was it him? No, it couldn't be, no way it was him. I had not seen Tom since our encounter at the park six years ago, but I had never forgotten. But right now I was being ridiculous, he couldn't be a wizard, he was probably just a normal muggle boy that I was never going to see again.

A man stepped out from behind a shelf.

"Hello there, I believe you're a new young witch in need of a wand?"

"Yes sir" I said, feeling very nervous.

"Wonderful, you know that young man that ran by you was starting his first year at Hogwarts to, his wand was made of yew and had a phoenix feather en interesting combination. But you're here for a wand of your own, so lets get started." The man looked me up and down and then went searching in the shelves. He came back with a small rectangular box. This could be the one, this could end up being my wand.

"Maple, 12 inches with a unicorn hair, why don't you try it out?" He pulled the wand from the box and I took it in my hand. I had a split second to feel that this was wrong before the wand flew out off my hand and made a horrible cracking sound.

"Oh well the first one is rarely right, lets try again." Olivander said. He picked up the maple wand and went back for another.

"Hawthorn, 8 ½ inches with a phoenix feather." He said walking back into sight, and handing me the wand. I took it and again felt wrong before I set his desk on fire.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled backing away from the flames.

"Not to worry" Olivander said, pulling out his own wand. He extinguished the flames and went in search off yet another wand. I was starting to worry that I would never find myself a wand. But, no, that was ridiculous. Maman had told me that it could take you dozens of tries before you found your wand. So as Mr. Olivander walked back with yet another wand I was feeling hopeful and exited again.

"Willow, 10 inches with a dragon heart string." He informed me. I took the wand in my hand and instantly felt the difference. This wand felt so right in my hand. I practically screamed to me.

"I see you have found a match" the man said, pulling me out of my happiness.

"Yes sir, thank you very much"

"That is a good strong wand it is for the powerful and the brave. I am sure that someday you will achieve both." I said thank you and then paid for my new wand. I was overly delighted. I was going to Hogwarts, I had a beautiful owl and I had just purchased my very own wand. Nothing could make me happier.

A/N:

Hi everyone I know that this chapter was a little slow, things will get exiting in a couple chapters, but Tom comes back in the next one. Hope you liked it

Beach summer and dreams


End file.
